


Второй шанс

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя 7 лет после событий в Ираке, Коллинсон принимает решение о восстановлении Джона Портера на действительную службу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй шанс

В офисе 20 отдела MI6 было пусто, не считая охраны и уборщиков. Все остальные давным-давно разошлись по домам. Шаги Портера отдавались гулким эхом в безлюдном коридоре. Да и к черту бы — когда Томпсон позвонила Джону и сообщила, что Хью просит о встрече, он готов был пулей лететь хоть посреди ночи. 

— Лейла сказала, что ты хотел меня видеть, — Портер прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Все верно, Джон, проходи.

У Коллинсона рабочий день, судя по всему, тоже подошел к концу: на столе, среди кипы различных бумаг, стояла початая бутылка виски и стакан.

От волнения у Портера немели пальцы. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало: вот он, тот самый шанс, которого Джон ждал столько лет. Хью наверняка изменил свое решение и позволит ему добраться до маленького исламистского ублюдка, пустившего под откос всю его карьеру. Всю гребаную жизнь.

— У меня было время подумать над твоим… предложением, — Коллинсон отпил немного виски, и в стакане тихо звякнули кубики льда. У Портера пересохло в горле. — Твоя теория по поводу парня со шрамом, Джон, сплошная авантюра, — Хью поджал губы и небрежно махнул рукой. — Это не только между тобой и мной, все так считают, — он подчеркнул слово «все». — Но…

— Но это все, что у тебя есть, — Портер едва заметно усмехнулся. — Верно, Хью? 

— Ты всегда был очень сообразительным парнем. Только не обольщайся, — Коллинсон залпом допил содержимое стакана. — Меньше всего на свете мне хочется подпускать тебя к этому делу. Считай, что я оказываю тебе услугу. За ответную услугу, — он оттолкнулся рукой от стола, отъехав в сторону на офисном кресле.

В похожей ситуации, если бы на карту не было поставлено его восстановление на службе, Джон рассмеялся бы этому напыщенному засранцу в лицо. В 2003-м они воевали плечом к плечу, а сегодня, нацепив костюм и галстук, Хью возомнил себя великим начальником, чью благосклонность можно заработать через хороший отсос. 

Но в своей жизни Портер делал вещи гораздо хуже, чем перепих с другим мужиком. И если это было началом тестов на профпригодность, ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться.

— Как прикажете, — дрогнувшими в ухмылке губами проговорил Джон, опускаясь перед Коллинсоном на колени. — Сэр.

Если Хью ждал, что Портер сдрейфит — эти надежды были напрасными. Джон готов был поклясться, что на мгновение увидел в серо-голубых глазах промелькнувший… страх? Или это было удивление, которое, впрочем, тут же сменилось ледяным безразличием. 

Он вытащил края наглаженной рубашки, заправленной в брюки, взялся за ремень — пряжка поддалась с металлическим лязгом, — потянул зубами молнию на ширинке. Боковым зрением Портер увидел, как пальцы Коллинсона сжались на ручке кресла в тот момент, когда губы Джона обхватили возбужденный член. 

Наощупь он пробежался пальцами по пуговицам на рубашке, расстегивая одну за другой, провел ладонью вверх по обнаженному животу, чтобы почувствовать каждый судорожный вдох. На секунду Портер поднял взгляд, просто чтобы убедиться: глаза его капитана — в которых эмоций обычно было не больше, чем в тех подтаявших кубиках льда в стакане для виски, — подернула мутная пелена. 

Коллинсон был волен сколько угодно думать, что это он трахает Джона, но все было с точностью до наоборот, — мысль, посетившая Портера в тот момент, когда Хью накрыло волной оргазма. Охренительного оргазма, судя по тому, как на пике удовольствия он надавил на затылок Портера, заставляя до упора взять в рот.

Джон отстранился, поднялся с колен и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Щеки горели, но радовало одно: Коллинсон выглядел не лучше, несмотря на все его попытки привести себя в порядок. 

— Когда мне можно начать паковать вещи? — сцепив руки за спиной, поинтересовался Портер, наблюдая за тем, как Хью застегивает пуговицы.

— Вылет завтра вечером. С утра тебя прогонят по стрельбе — и да, я попрошу, чтобы наши психологи уделили тебе особое внимание, — усмехнулся Коллинсон, поднявшись с кресла.

— Спасибо, сэр, — кивнул Джон и, развернувшись, направился к выходу. 

Победителей было как минимум двое. 

В любом случае он знал: цель оправдает потраченные на нее средства. Хью круто в нем ошибался, и теперь Портеру выпала идеальная возможность это доказать.


End file.
